The Fading Light of Twilight
by DC'sBirds1031
Summary: Isabella Raven Roth, a quite shy goth-punk like girl has made a decision to move to Forks Washington where her father, Charlie Trigon Roth lives. But as she met an Adonis-like, jet black hair, steel blue eyes, Richard Wayne, she discovered something unbelievable about him and his family. Nothing will be the same.
1. Author's Note & The Characters

**Author's Note/The Charcters:**

**This is kind of like the saga story, Twilight but in my version in a Teen Titans form. By the way some of characters here would not have the same personality like Stephanie Meyer wrote about them. **

Main Characters:

Isabella Raven Roth-Swan

Richard Jonathan Wayne-Grayson

Bruce Kane Wayne

Diana Esme Anne Wayne-Plait

Leonid Jasper Hale-Whitlock

Kori Alyssa Wayne-Anders

Garfield Logan Wayne-McCarty

Tara Lilian Hale-Markov

Charlie Trigon Roth

Other Characters:

Roy Anthony Jacob Harper-Black

Charles Oliver Black

Barbara Love Gordon

Michael Alex Newton

Angela "Argent" Webber

Isiah Benjamin Crockett

James Xander Nomad

Vanessa Taryn Nomad

Brandon Edwin Nomad

Arella Jane Swan

Phil Robert Swan

Characters used:

Raven as Bella Swan

Robin as Edward Cullen

Batman as Carlisle Cullen

WonderWoman as Esme Cullen

Red Star as Jasper Hale

Starfire as Alice Cullen

Beastboy as Emmett Cullen

Terra as Rosalie Hale

Trigon as Charlie Swan

Speedy as Jacob Black

Green Arrow as Billy Black

Batgirl as Jessica Stanley

Malchior as Mike Newton

Argent as Angela Webber

HotSpot as Eric Yorkie

Red-X as James Nomad'

Blackfire as Victoria Nomad

Kyd Wykkyd as Laurent

Arella as Renee Dwyer

Phil as Himself

**P.S. If this is the only chapter I wrote well I'M REALLY SORRY, its the middle of the night and I really wanted to go to sleep so don't worry I'll write the next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. The flight to Forks

Chapter 1: The Flight to Forks

**Disclaimer**: As every author in this site says, I do NOT own Teen Titans or Twilight

* * *

**Raven's POV**

_I never given much thought of how I would die, but dying in a place of someone I love seems like a good way to go._

I looked at the opened locket on the palm of my hand dearly, closing my hand into a fist and out it on my chest as I led myself felt the warmth of outside Jump City. I'm really going to miss this place a lot, my friends, my house and especially my mom and step-dad, Arella and Phil Swan.

I opened my hand again and looked at the photo of mom and Phil in one side of the locket and the other has a picture of my biological father, Charlie Swan. My mom and Charlie divorced when I was 5 years old, it didn't really affected me that much because I thought it would be for the best since they fought a lot, and mom remarried when I was 12. I was thankful that Phil loves my mom as much as she love him, he was a really nice guy and a gentleman, he loves me too as much as Charlie does... they're both my fathers no matter how close I am with the other.

But Phil was a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot which made my mom sad. That's why I made a decision to move to Forks Washington where Charlie lived so that my mom and Phil have some quality time together as couple for awhile. But a part of me regretted the decision, but then again I wanted my mom to be happy like she wanted me to be, I guess that I should bear this feeling until my mom comes back and picked me up to come and live here in Jump again.

I looked up at mom and Phil talking while putting the rest of my stuff in the trunk. I could tell that mom was worrying about me again and the thought of me moving to Forks and Phil was trying to tell her that everything would be fine as long as Charlie was there since he was the chief in the town. I chuckled a bit- closing my locket and put it around my neck-and walked over to them. I smiled slightly at my mom as she pulled me into a tight hug. I led myself breathe into her scent, lavender and home. I'm really going to miss her , her cooking, spending time with her on the beach, how she would calm me down whenever I had a nightmare and meditating with her when we just wanted to relax for a day.

"Just call me if you want to come back, I'll be back to pick you up before you even know it.", my mom said as she broke the hug slightly, her arms still wrapped around me. I sighed inwardly.

"Mom I really wanted to do this. Besides I haven't seen Charlie since I was 8.", I assured her truthfully, well most of it is true. The part where I haven't seen Charlie since last year was true and I really wanted to spend some time with him. I always had a feeling of guilt because I thought that Charlie would think that I preferred Phil the most to him. Which was also the other reason why I made the decision to move to Forks. Well at least I hoped he does not think that way.

My mom slightly frowned but gave in. She gave me a small smile while she ran her fingers through my dark chocolate brown hair and kiss the top of my head.

'Hey, come on guys, I love you both but we have a plane to catch so save the teardrops for later.", Phil joked a bit which my mom-in return-gave him a small glare. I giggled and went inside the car. As Phil started the engine, I quickly took another glance of our house and mentally took a picture of it in my mind, I smiled a bit as memories came running in my mind, but my smile faded slowly as the car moved away from the house until it was completely gone.

So, this would be a good thing, I think.

* * *

**(Time Skipped)**

After checking my lugagges in and checked the flight, I was ready to say goodbye...well not completely. I turned around to look at mom and Phil and hugged them both, trying not to cry yet. My mom gave me another kiss on the top of head and I was ready to go in. I turned my head one last time to look at them and gave them a small wave.

* * *

**(Time Skipped)**

I fluttered my eyes opened, expecting to be in my bedroom but instead I was in a airplane. Memories that had just only occurred hours ago came flashing back in my mind. The decision about moving to Forks and how that _part_ of me was regretting the decision. I quickly checked the time reading: 3:15pm, only 45 miutes to go before I arrive in Forks. I decided to spend the last 45 minutes to read again, I took out my book of Edgar Allen Poe's poem collection from my black bagpack and began to read. But my mind wasn't really focusing on the book. I was trying to remember the _person_ in my dream just now...all I could remember was that his name was Richard Wayne and he had steel blue eyes...and he kept calling my name "Raven" and the nickname my friends used to call me, "Bella". I shook my head and tried to focus on reading my book...strange... I never really gave much thought about my dreams I had when I was sleeping...

It was really out of character of me to keep thinking about _him._ I mean, it was just a dream... what was it so special about it that kept me thinking of _him?_

I had a feeling that this is just the beginning of something...


	3. Maybe I was meant to be alone forever

Chapter 2: Maybe I was meant to be alone... forever

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Twilight**

* * *

Richard's POV

"Hey, Richie!", I heard my (adopted) brother, Garfield called out my name. I sighed in annoyance. This was going to be the 100th time I told him to stop calling me "Richie". I decided to read his mind, just in case he was going to drag me into another one of his idiotic, moronic shenanigans... Nope. He was just going to invite me to hunt with them. Maybe I should hunt but I wasn't in the mood, maybe I'll hunt later or for a few days more. Just as I heard him thinking to knock on my bedroom door...

"No thanks, Garfield. And stop calling me 'Richie'.", I replied to him out loud so he could hear me from the door. I heard him sighed in defeat and began walking away from the door. I smiled a bit as I stood up from my couch and walked to my shelf full of books and music cd's and took out my favourite music cd, 'Claire De Lune' by Claude Debussy. I took out the cd from its casing and put it in my player. I closed my eyes as the music filled my ears, I remembered the words in a poem by Paul Verlaine that inspired this beautiful piece of art. I whispered the words under my breath:

"_Your soul is as a moonlit landscape fair,_

_ Peopled with maskers delicate and dim,_

_ That plays on lute and dance and have an air_

_ of being sad in their fantastic trim_

_ The while they celebrate in minor strain _

_ Triumphant love, effective enterprise_

_ They have an air of knowing all is vain_

_ And through the quiet moonlight their songs rise,_

_ The melancholy moonlight, sweet and lone_

_ That makes to dream the birds upon the tree,_

_ And in their polished basins of white stones_

_ The fountains tall to sob in ecstasy"_

The music stopped and I was back in reality, beginning to wonder. After so many decades being alone, I now knew that maybe I was meant to be alone...being the world's worst predator...forever. I mean everyone in the Wayne clan had _somebody,_ Kori with Leonid, Bruce with Diana and Tara with Garfield except for me. At first I really did not worry about it because all I was thinking about was how to control myself from human blood and how to survive, but when Kori came into the family, Bruce thought that she would be the one for me, (at least that's what I read in his mind before) but she was nothing more than a little sister despite the fact that she was an inch taller than me. And then there's Zatanna a member of the Denali Clan and a good friend of mine. I read her thoughts before that she have a crush on me but I couldn't help but felt guilty about it because I could not return her feelings and I tried to act friendly and cool around like I did not knew that she have a crush on me whenever she tried to flirt or something. I really felt bad that I could not return her feelings when I heard her mind doubting that I like her as much as she to me.

I looked out at my window, watching Kori and Leonid walking together hand in hand after they had finish their hunt. I smiled softly.

'Maybe I should go for a hunt.', I thought to myself. After all, school was coming near, I don't want to get in trouble for sucking blood from one of the annoying students I hated the most. I grabbed my grey coat and catched up with Garfield and the others before they could stepped out of the house in my vampire speed.

**(Time Skipped)**

I walked home with Bruce and Diana in our "human" speed as we left Garfield and Tara by themselves to do some of their activities or some sort. (I didn't really wanted to know what they were doing) Just as we got home Bruce and Diana went upstairs in their bedroom too... I shook my head and went straight to couch in our living room and decided to watch some TV...alone.

I guessed I was meant to be alone. Alone being the predator. Alone being 17 over and over again. _Forever..._


	4. Getting to use to the rainy town

Chapter 3: Getting used to the forever-rainy weather of Forks

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Twilight**

* * *

Raven's POV

I looked around my surroundings which was occupied with people hugging and talking with each other. It did not really took me that much to find Charlie as he was only a couple steps away from me. I gave him a small smile as I rushed towards him.

"Welcome back, Rae.", he greeted me and gave me a small hug. I could tell that his lips formed a small smile, I smiled softly. I knew he was worried that I forgotten about him since it was years since the last time I saw him. He offered a hand to pull my luggage to his police car...speaking of police, I bet 90% the town knew about me coming back here in Forks since its a small town and when the chief tells somebody about something that's not utterly important= 99% of the town knows about it since the population was not really that big. I got in to Charlie's car while he put my luggage in the trunk.

**(Time Skipped)**

"Your hair is longer.", dad realised it for the first time. I guessed its been quite a long time since I saw him that he forgotten that I used to cut my hair short.

"Hm? I cut it since the last time I saw you.", I replied looking at him a bit. He looked back with an embarrassed look.

"Oh... I guessed it grew back then.", he said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. 'No shit Sherlock', my subconscious thought. I couldn't really blame him, I mean I would only visited him like twice or once a year for 2-3 weeks so he wasn't really that used to being a parent...but as long as he knew his priorities and responsibility its fine with me.

I looked at through the window of Charlie's police car and saw a sign that said "The City of Forks Welcomes You.". We were finally here in Forks. The almost forever rainy weather town. Population:3120 plus me. This is where I'm moving.

Charlie finally drove to the destination, his old house where I used to play and grew up before my mom and Charlie divorced and mom took me with her. I smiled softly at the house as I thought of the small but happy memories I had when I was a kid even though the unhappy ones were more than them. I shook my head, trying not to focus on them again. I looked at Charlie who was carrying my luggage out of the trunk, I walked to him and offered him help but stopped me with his palm.

"Its okay, I got it.", he assured me. I looked back at the house and observed a bit. The colour of the walls faded quite a lot, it used to be a baby blue colour but now it seemed like a boring light blue color like it was the sky signalling it was going to rain again.

"So... uh welcome home.", Charlie said in a quite but a bit awkward cheery voice. I turned around once more, seeing that he was just right behind me. I smiled softly at him and he walked to the front door of the house. I followed him behind-pulling out my locket from my shirt and holding it-as he pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlock the door and opened it. I looked around at the living room, it was practically the same with all the furniture rearranged. I didn't notice that Charlie had already gone up to my bedroom to put down my stuff. I decided to follow him upstairs before I take a look around the house again which I always do just in case I made any mistake of forgetting where the bathroom was. I ran up the stairs a bit and walked a bit faster than my usual pace to my bedroom which used to be my nursery room.

My room was practically the same as well. My baby crib was turn into a bed and dad must have put the the computer desk and an his old desktop computer on it at the corner of the room, maybe he thought I would use it for homework, which I would. Speaking of homework, it would the first day of school for me the next day, I'm really hoping I would be sick tomorrow, I did not want to be surrounded by people who have already knew my name but not me. Or maybe they could give me silence which I got used to suffered in. If they could give me that...I hope.

"So, uh I'll leave you here to unpack then. And..um.. you like the color purple, right?", dad asked as he gestured to the coverings of the pillows and bedding.

"Yeah, purple is cool.", I replied. I could tell in his voice and his face that he was nervous about being a parent to me. It was not that he was a bad parent. I think it was because he wasn't there when I was growing up, changing to become a young adult and that he did not really knew me that well. Like whats my favorite color for example. But I knew he would be able to reach that goal.

"Okay, I'll just head outside for awhile.", dad smiled a bit and walked out of my bedroom. Once the door was shut closed and I could here Charlie's footsteps on the staircase, I lied down on my bed and sighed. One of the best things about Charlie, is that he doesn't hover that much. I lied down on my bed for awhile, closing my eyes, just staring at the darkness. I got up and was ready to unpack my stuff. Just as I was taking out my clothes from my luggage, I heard Charlie's voice outside through my window. I heard him talking with somebody and decided to take a look. I walked to the window and saw a blonde man maybe in his late 40s or early 50s on a wheelchair and he was wearing some sort of like a cowboy hat and a red-orange-colored hair boy who looked like around my age, he looked slightly familiar. And a red cherry truck with them.

I decided to meet them and went out of my bedroom and made a beeline from the house to outside of it.

"Oh, Hey! Raven!", Charlie called me as soon as I got out from the house. I smiled shyly and walked to them."Raven, you remember Charles Black.", Charlie said but in more of a question form.

"Just call me Oliver. Well finally you're here again. Your dad here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming.", Oliver teased Charlie. I chuckled a bit. "Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you in the mud.", Charlie playfully threat him. "Right after I ram you in the ankles." Oliver began to move himself on the wheelchair to play along with Charlie. The red-head boy then walked to me.

"Hi, I'm Roy.", he smiled politely and offered his hand to shake. I shook his hand and smiled back shyly again.

"You might not remember me but we used to make mudpies when we're six.", he explained. My mind then suddenly flashback to the memory when I was six and Charlie invited them to our house and we both decided to play mudpies outside that drizzling day.

"Yeah. I remember.", I replied smiling a bit more. Ok, I was way out of character right now. This was the first time I got comfortable with someone whom I only have one memory with so quickly. But I shook my mind mentally.

"Are they always like this?", I asked, gesturing to Charlie and Oliver who were now what it looks like having a wrestling match."It getting worse with old age.", he answered, still smiling. I laughed a bit at his answer. Woah, first getting comfortable, now laughing? I might be sugar high or something right now. I then noticed Charlie walking to the direction where the truck was parked.

"So, uh, what do you think of the truck, Rae?", Charlie asked as pat on the side of it's trunk.

"What?"

"As your 'home coming' gift.", he answered, his lips formed into a genuine smile. My eyes widened a bit as I felt my jaw dropped. I was really surprised about the gift. Although I hate surprises, I didn't want Charlie to be turned down or something like that.

"This?", I asked, still not believing what I just heard

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! Its perfect!", I exclaimed a bit louder than I wanted it to be. Even though it wasn't the vehicle I have in mind, I'm thankful that Charlie decided to give me one since I didn't want to be driven or pick up at school in a with a red and blue lights on top. But whatever. I felt Roy walking behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, giving me the courage to check it out. We quickly ran to the truck and I opened the door, but I accidentally led the door swung open fast and it hit Roy's leg. "Sorry.", I apologized quickly and cheekily. I felt heat tingling up on my cheeks and from that I knew I was blushing by then. He assured me that he was fine and with that we went inside the truck.

"See? I'm down with the kids.", I heard Oliver said as he smirked at Charlie, who rolled his eyes a bit. "Yeah dude, you're the bomb.", Charlie admitted. I giggled a bit. I turned back to Roy who was instructing me of how to start the car, which pedal should I stepped on and etc. As Roy and I were talking about random stuff, Oliver called him out so they could go home. Roy sighed in disappointment but manage to smile a bit.

"I'll see you around, I guess.", Roy smiled a bit at me as I smiled back at him. "Yeah. Sure.", I said. We got off the truck and said goodbye. Charlie put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the house. "So, what do you want for dinner?", he asked as we stepped in and he shut the door. "Pizza.", I answered.

At the end of the day (after eating dinner and unpacking) I thought about school and what I would be expecting. But maybe I'll get used to living here. In the almost forever rainy weather of Forks Washington. I jolted up as the thunder and lightning came together at the same time...well almost getting used to.


	5. First Day of School (Part 1)

**Author's Message:**

**Me: Hi Guys, well about that stupid note written by my friend, it was just a prank. Believe me even I was surprised and shocked he would know what my password was. But don't worry he got his punishment: being my slave for a month and I deleted that note. And I'm SO SORRY for not updating this soon, I have a bit of writer's block but anyways here is Chapter 4! Oh and btw, I'm going to split this chapter into 2 parts because its a little long. So you may or may not blame me for the cliff hanger XP **

**P.S. R and R Please!**

* * *

Chapter 4: First day of school Pt. 1

**Raven's POV**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!-", I punched the snooze button of my digital alarm clock before it made anymore annoying "beeping" noise. I moaned a bit at my pillow and sat up from my sleeping position. I read the timing on my alarm, 6:30am, just 1 hour and 45 mins left until school starts. I made a mental note to myself to set my alarm clock again later, I was still feeling lethargic but my mind was already wide awake, I sighed as I decided to get up. I got off my bed and tidied the bedding and the pillows back to their original positions. I looked outside my window, expecting to be drizzling outside...which it was. I sighed a bit and walked to my drawer to take out my clothing for the day. I made my way out of my bedroom and an aroma of eggs and bacon-which was coming from downstairs-filled my nostrils. Charlie must have been cooking the 'usual' breakfast he have almost every morning.

I felt my lips curved upwards a bit-forming a small smile on my face-as I thought about Charlie being the same person he have always been, he doesn't know how to cook besides eggs and bacon (and toast and waffles), always read the newspaper while drinking his coffee or a can of 'Rainier Beer' and most importantly being the protective and caring father. I walked away to the bathroom and quickly but thoroughly took a shower and wore the clothes I took out from my drawer, a black and grey striped V-neck sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and my black converse and top it off with my hairband and my favourite mood ring. I grabbed my black Jansport bag and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning.", Charlie (who was already in his uniform) greeted me as I walked in. "Morning.", I greeted back, walking to the small round table-where he was sitting in and where we usually have our breakfast-and put

"You're up quite early? Excited for school?", Charlie asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes as I took one of the waffles he made and put it on my plate.

"Hardly.", I replied, he chuckled a bit and stood up from the chair and put is favourite mug into the sink. "So, uh, I have to go now, there were some problems with the reports and stuff but I'll meet you at the Carver Diner for lunch.", he said putting both of his hands on his hips. I nodded in response and resumed eating my waffle. He gave me a kiss on top of my head and went out of the house. I sighed a bit as the door went shut, I stood up and got the kettle from the cupboard and made myself some herbal tea. I really appreciated Charlie for buying me my usual tea since it would calm my nerves or soothe my body and mind. I checked the time again and it was only 6:50 am, only an hour and 25 mins before school starts and an hour before anybody would be there (for sure). I decided to go early since I didn't have anything to do left in the house.

I went up to my room again to get my dark blue hoodie since it was raining a bit, I don't want to get completely drenched when I get to school. I quickly grabbed my bags and the house keys which were chained with my car keys and went out of the house.

"Shit. Its freaking cold.", I muttered under my breath as I stepped outside, by then I was shivering a bit since there was the cold breeze, this is what you get for moving to the most rainy town in the United States. I put on my hoodie and locked the door of the house, I walked directly to my truck, hoping or more like praying that I won't be clumsy-which I usually am- as I started walking on the wet, slippery pavement. I finally reached the door handle of my truck, sighing of relief that I succeeded. I hopped inside the truck and checked my bag to see if I left anything behind. Once I have found out I have everything with me, I started the engine and drove off.

...

After driving for what seems like 20 mins, I arrived to the most common and nearest school Charlie applied me to, Forks High School, _Home of Spartans. _Since nobody was here yet, I parked my truck on the spot which is the nearest spot to the main entrance of the school. I grabbed my bag and went inside to go to the General Office for some supplies. I didn't have a hard time finding it though since it was a couple of steps from the main entrance. I looked through the glass doors, seeing a lady who seemed like she was in her late 40's or early 50's arranging the stack of files. I pushed the glass door and walked a bit slower than my normal pace to the counter where the lady was standing behind.

She looked up to me from the files and smiled kindly. "Hello, you must be Isabella Roth. Oh, hang on for a moment I'll be right back with the supplies for you.", I nodded a bit and waited for her to return. I tapped my fingers on the counter as I waited for her return. I felt like its kindergarten all over again, a clumsy shy girl in a huge world, being around with people she doesn't know yet. I sighed mentally in my mind, I knew I would regret this decision of moving here, being the town's chief's daughter, practically everyone would know me by now.

"Well, here you go.", I turned my head back to her, I felt my cheeks heated a bit as I snapped back into reality. "Okay, here are the textbooks for every subject (excluding gym, of course), your schedule and let you're teachers sign this form, oh and this is the map of the school .", she instructed me as I nodded. I thanked her with a small smile and left the office.

I made a beeline to the car park and went inside the truck since I have nowhere else to go, I used my time by memorising the map of the school while listening to _Rock n Roll _by Avril Lavigne/Kroeger, I don't want to walk around the school having my nose stuck on the map while there are other students around me. After remembering all the classes by heart, I looked up from the map and found some of the students already arrived. I sighed inwardly, I don't really interact with people very well in Jump City but I do have a lot of friends back there. I really missed them...which reminds me, I'm might be having another lecture of "You Better Call Me" by Melvin and Timmy. They are so called my older 'siblings' even though they're 2 years younger than me.

I looked around again and saw that almost half the carpark were occupied with cars already but the school bell hasn't ring yet so some were still in their cars doing whatever they're doing while some entered already, might be hanging out in their lockers. I decided to wait for awhile until the bell rang.

...

Once the bell rang, everyone including me entered the school. While walking, I checked my schedule to see what period I would be having. English. Well, at least there's a bright side of this town, my most favourite subject of all is my first period of the day. I continued to check it to see what I'll be having after the other until someone approached me.

"Hi! You're Isabella Roth, right?", an African-American boy, an inch taller than me with the same shade of brown colour eyes as mine, greeted me with a warm smile.

"Um, yeah. But I prefer if you can just call me Bella or Raven.", I said, giving him a small shy smile.

"Okay, Raven it is, by the way I'm Isiah Crockett, the eyes and ears in this school . So do you need anything? A tour guide, lunch date or a shoulder to cry on?", he asked warmly. I tried not to react uncomfortably but I couldn't since I flinched a bit.

_'No, no and no. Now if you don't mind but I would like to go to my-going to be- favourite class of all instead of being here, wasting my time talking to a almost stalker like you."_, the rude emotion in my mind said in a quick and relax voice. I glared a 'Shut The Hell Up' look and she shrugged in replied.

"Uh, I'm really a suffered-in-silence type.", I answered looking away from him for awhile.

"Woah! Woah! Chillax, no feature.", he assured me with his warm smile again, getting the fact that I hate being noticed too much. I knew there was going to be a candid for the feature, luckily I solved that problem or at least _fate_ solved it.

"Um, I'll just go to class, bye.", I quickly said and walked away from him, going to my respective classroom. I looked around the school, trying to get myself familiar with it as I went deeper and deeper around the school to find Building 3 which is where my English classroom is supposed to be. As I looked around, trying to find the classroom, I found myself getting a little lost. I decided to check the map again to see what building or at least where in the hell am I in this pathetic school. Just as I was about grabbed my bag's zipper, another student came up to me.

"Hey, are you lost?", I looked up to find a red haired girl with blue eyes, holding a couple of textbooks in her arms. I sighed a bit as I faced the truth that **I AM LOST.**

"Yes, I'm trying to find my English classroom in Building 3.", I answered calmly. Her face lit up a little, "Oh! You must be Isabella Roth. Oh, you're in luck! I'm having English too. Come on, lets go.", she grabbed my arm and dragged me by my heels, she quickly noticed it and blushed a little. "Oops, sorry.", she smiled an apologetic smile as I nodded, telling her it was okay.

"By the way, I'm Barbara.", she reached her hand out to me and I took it. "You can just call me Bella or Raven.", I said warmly.

"Alright, Raven it is.", she said happily. We quickly walked to our classroom before the teacher comes in. Luckily, the teacher, Mr Mason, was a little delayed because of a meeting the teachers have. And finally, I have the best 50 mins of my life, learning the art of literature, and the best thing is-well in my opinion-we get to read 'The Wuthering Heights' and right a report about it. After everyone left the classroom while Barbara decided to wait for me outside, I walked up to Mr Mason and handed him the paper he needed to sign.

Well at least the first part of my day in this school wasn't too bad... I just hope the rest is the same as well..


	6. First day of school Part 2 The Waynes

Chapter 4: First Day of School Part 2/ The Waynes

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Hey, Raven!", I turned my head to the direction to where the voice which was calling my name and found Barbara waving at me. I walked over to her as I smiled at her a bit. "Come on, lets walk to gym.", she suggested as she walked to my side. I felt my whole body froze a bit and my skin turned a bit paler when I thought of Gym Class. Barbara must have noticed it as she narrowed her eyes a bit and raised her eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?", she asked as she put the back of her hand on my forehead to see if I had a temperature. I pushed it away gently.

"Its nothing. Is just that P.E. class is my **least favorite **or in other words, I hate it.", I shuddered a bit at thought of what would happen if we are going to play basketball or there is a slight change and we have to run around the tracks 3 times in the drizzling rain.

"Its okay. Just try it. You might change your mind about it."

I shook my head. Then again, it was only like 3 times I had a bad incident during one of my P.E. classes, maybe I should just try it again and see how it goes.

"Alright, fine. But if something goes wrong, remind me to not try it again.", I said dryly to her, giving in to try her idea. I watched her face lit up and once again dragged me by my heels to the gym.

...

_'Note to self...don't ever go to gym again.', _I thought to myself as I avoid getting hit by the volleyball. I wasn't really playing at all, I was just moving from side to side whenever the ball was coming to me to let the other players hit it instead until...

"Spike it!", one of the players in my team instructed me to do as the call was coming directly at me. I hit the ball hard with my hand...but it ended up hitting one of the boys who were playing basketball in the one corner of the hall where the hoops were. I quickly ran to the boy whom I accidentally hit. I noticed that his hair was white in color and looked like an emo hair styled. He turned around to face me as I stopped running towards him since he was just 2 feet away from me.

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry. I try to tell them not to let me play but-", he cut me off with a small smile.

"No, no its okay. Hey, you're Isabella Roth, right?", he asked as we made a short eye contact session. I was mesmerized a bit by his baby blue eyes and thought how handsome he really look. Yet, I'm not really _that_ attracted to him.

"Uh, yeah, you can just call me Raven.", I said looking at the ground for a moment and looked up to him again.

"Raven. Thats a really nice name. I'm Michael Newton by the way.", he extended her hand for me to shake. I took it and shook his hand while looking at him in the eye once more, the bell rang for lunch and interrupted our 'session'.

"So, uh, see you around.", he said, smiling charmingly at me. "Yeah, sure.", I stuttered a bit and smiled shyly as I felt my cheeks heated a bit. He walked away from me and I returned to the girls locker room to change back into my normal clothes. Barbara was already there, brushing her hair while smirking at me like she have thought of something that may or may not be true.

"So, how was you're little 'session'?", she asked leaning against the lockers on her side. I wanted to say 'What?' as if I did not know what she was talking about but I knew she would teased me more.

"It was nice.", I shrugged as I took out my clothes from my gym locker. I watched her to react and all she does was rolling her eyes, as if telling me I just blew my chance of being with a really cute guy. I shook my head a bit as I walked to the changing room.

...

After waiting for Barbara to fix her hair which took almost like forever, we walked together to the cafeteria with Michael. I found out that Barbara and Michael are friends so I guess I made friend number 2 today. "Oh, gentle reminder, avoid the drama cheerleaders especially Kitten Moth. I tell you, that girl is seriously delusional.", Barbara said as she opened the doors of the cafeteria where everyone is organised into groups. The popular-at-being-dramatic b******, the jocks, the trouble makers and the _friends. _At least I know I won't be stuck in the corner, even though I preferred to be there to being around people. Some people are really judgmental about the way I act and the clothes I wear, mainly because I'm always cold to people whenever I'm in a bad mood which is not really _that _often. I think I might like this school since there **are** some people who accepted me for what I am.

We went to get our lunch first before finding our table. I wasn't really hungry since I ate breakfast so I just grabbed myself a sandwich and a small salad bowl and a soda. "Okay, I'm not attempting to insult you but why are you pale? I mean isn't Jump City in California? Which means is hardly ever rain there so aren't most people like have tan skin and all?", Michael asked as we followed Barbara to our table.

_'Is it your problem that I have pale white skin?', _this time **I **was the one who commented in my mind.

"Yeah, maybe, thats why they kicked me out.", I answered sarcastically in a dry voice. Barbara who was obviously listening since she laughed at my response turned to face Michael.

"That my friend, is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend.", Michael rolled his gorgeous eyes at her as we arrived at our table, where Isiah was sitting. I was about to pull the chair by myself but Michael beat me to it. I smiled him a 'Thanks' smile as I sat down.

"Hey, Mikey-you met my home girl Raven.", Isiah said in a somewhat proud voice as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Oh, you-yo-your home girl?", Michael asked, stuttering his words.

"**My **girl.", an african-american guy bent his knees and kissed me on the cheek unexpectedly and pulled Michael's chair out, causing him to fall on the floor and their chase began.

"Get back here Herald!"

"Sorry to ruin your game Mikey!", the boy named Herald laughed .

I blushed a bit as I grabbed a tissue from my tray and wiped the imprinted kiss away on my cheek. Great, first day of school, already got hit by a jock, Charlie would be fuming at this if he ever find out.

"Sorry about that. In this school, you're the shiny new toy, like first grade all over again. Whenever there's a new student, everyone here will know it in a day.", Barbara explained, stabbing her salad with her fork and put it in her mouth. I shook my head a little as I shuddered at the thought of being kissed on the cheek by a sweaty, idiotic jock. "Smile!", a flash of light flashed in my eyes, I blinked a dew times as I regained my sightings back.

"Sorry.", a girl with coal black hair and an odd accent apologized sheepishly as she put down her camera on the table."I needed a candid for the feature.", she explained as she looked at the screen of her camera.

"The feature is dead Argent. Don't bring it up again!", Isiah said in a demanding voice.

"Its okay, I just-" I didn't finished my sentence since I was cut off by Isiah. "I got your back baby.", Isiah assured me , patting both my shoulders and walking away. Argent sighed in disappointment as she deleted the picture of me from her camera.

"I guess we'll have to run another editorial about Teen Drinking.", she muttered. "You know, you could always go for eating disorders? Or speedo padding on the swimming team.", I suggested while taking a bite from my sandwich. She looked at me for a moment as her face lit up.

"You know thats a great idea.", she complimented in a thankful voice.

"I know, right?", Barbara said, smiling at the idea.

...

I looked away from them for awhile, as I noticed some students walking outside, entering the cafeteria. I noticed how beautiful their skin was, and their looks. They might be in the popular group. I then noticed their accessories, each of them has a same crest on it. The two girls were wearing it as a necklace while the boys were wearing it as a wristband.

"Who are they?", I asked, not keeping my eyes away from them.

"They're the Waynes.", Argent answered after looking at them to see who I was referring to.

"They're, um, Dr. and Mrs Wayne's foster kids. They moved here from Gotham City a few years ago.", Barbara explained.

"Yeah, we're kinda friends with them at times. Because they keep to themselves most of the time, but we do hang out from time to time."

"Because they're all together, like together _together._ The blonde girl, thats Tara and the dark brown-haired guy, thats Garfield. And they are like a _thing_. I'm not even sure thats even legal.", Barbara explained further as she took another fork of her salad."Barb, they're not even related.", Argent pointed out.

"Yeah, but they **live together**, its weird, And , okay, the red-haired girl, thats Kori, she's really friendly and nice, and the red-haired boy next to her is Leonid who looks like he's in pain at times. So Dr. Wayne is kinda like foster dad/match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me.", Argent said dreamily.

I was about to look away from them when I saw another boy, jet black spiky hair, with steel blue eyes entered. "Who's he?", I asked, mesmerized by his eyes.

"That Richard Wayne. He's like the ladies man. But you have to admit he's gorgeous but he's not really my type. And apparently none of the girls here were good enough for him as if I care. So if I were you I won't waste my time chasing after him.", Barbara continued to eat her salad while I was still looking at him. I finally looked away. "I wasn't planning to.", I replied in a monotone voiced. I took one last glance at them and I saw Richard looking at me with his eyes narrowed a bit. Strange, he looks somewhat familiar to me.

**Richard's POV**

The new girl is here. The chief's daughter. Wow, her eyes, are really beautiful. Should I read her mind? Maybe one peeked wouldn't hurt. Wait...Odd, I couldn't read it. Let me try it again. Still nothing. This is really odd...


	7. Author's note

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm sorry but this is not the next Chapter to this Fanfic :( I just have some bad news for you guys...I won't be continuing this story, well not now at least...I have to delete this story because when I read the chapters I realized I was copying the things on the book and on the movie when I was supposed to write this my own version...**

**So for now I'll delete this story tomorrow but have no fear, I will write this again in the future without copying the things they said on the book or the movie, but now I'll just be working on my other story called, "When there was me and you" but I might as well change the title but nevermind...so I'm really sorry if you guys are disappointed but I promise you I'll write this story again once I finish the other. **

**So once again I'm so sorry! :( But please do check out my other story its a RobxStarxRae fanfic. **

**So peace out to this story and to the fans of this. For now.**

**DC'sBirds1031**

**:(**


End file.
